


Guan-Yin is Not Dead Art: Character Concepts

by ImNuckingFuttsToni



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 16:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12280158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImNuckingFuttsToni/pseuds/ImNuckingFuttsToni
Summary: Wanted to do some quick character sketches for my fanfiction. I'm not good at realistic faces so prepare for cartoony-ness. haha I will add more as I come up with more.





	1. Dean Winchester 1

10/05/2017

Okay so first and only because he is my favorite character I present to you my version of Dean's face. Woo!~...?


	2. Sam Winchester

Sammy!!!


	3. Mei Xinyi 1

Mei Mei! She's the hardest one to draw because I have no reference.


	4. Mei's Tattoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I need to invert the colors for the anti-possession part of the tattoo like I described it in the chapter. But here is a basic idea of what I was trying to describe. hahaha


End file.
